The Storm Before the Storm
by Matt'sUmi
Summary: When a blizzard strikes Kagome and Inuyasha after finding a jewel shard and a pack of unusual wolf youkai come after them wounds and Hypothermia weigh them down.lots of fluff in the third chapter!(completefulness!)
1. Default Chapter

Hi peeps this was supposed to be a long one shot but i had to cut it into parts because it was too big!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the windy snowy forest  
  
visibility lower than a 5th of a mile.  
  
They had gone out to find a jewel shard by them selves.  
  
Miroku and Sango went to her village to make sure the graves had not been corupted by demons or outlaws and Shippo had stayed with Kaede in the village to play with a friend he had made.  
  
"Inuyasha!I think we had better stop!we'll get lost if we continue!"Kagome shouted through the ragging blizzard.  
  
"Keh!Nonsense wench!"I know where we are going!Besides if we do get lost I can allways smell our way back!"Inuyasha said getting ready for a major argument................but there was no reply.  
  
"Oi!Wench are you listening to me!?"He said turning around.  
  
"Kagome?Where are you?"Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Still there was no responce.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get worried.

"Inuyasha!Where are you!?"Kagome shouted shooting her arrow at the white wolf demon."I need your help Inuyasha this is no time to be foo-"  
  
The demon scraped her with a swipe of it's gigantic claws on it's extremly large paw.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Kagome shouted with a screech of pain and fear in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha herd her shout.  
  
'Where is she!?'He thought to himself.  
  
He herd a bark and growl then followed the troublesome yet help full noices.  
  
When he found the sorce of it he gasped.  
  
Kagome was lying in the snow unconcious in a pool of her own blood.  
  
"OH NO!This is horible!"Inuyasha said but then being distracted by an annoying growling.  
  
He looked up.There was the demon that had attacked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha dropped Kagome's over large supplies backpack on the ground and pulled out the Tetsaiga."You'll pay for hurting Kagome you heartless bastard!"  
  
"A wolf's got to eat too half breed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The wolf demon said plunging at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!"Inuyasha said thrusting his gigantic dogfang sword forward.  
  
Once the blast hit, the wolf youkai he fell apart questioning how he could loose his life and dignity to a puny little hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha ran forward to the ingured girl on the ground.

  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a small crack in a hill of rocks wich was a large hidden cave.  
  
"This'll have to do."Inuyasha said to Kagome whom was still however unconsious.  
  
He leaned her against the cave wall while he dug through her bag for her sleeping bag and medical supplies.  
  
After a few minutes he found the stuff.  
  
He had Kagome resting on her sleeping bag and was ready to start taking care of her...........then it hit him.  
  
He had to take off her clothes!  
  
"Well I geuss I'll deserve the sits I get after this because I didn't listen before."Inuyasha said sighing.  
  
Inuyasha looked away while he peeled Kagome's bloody clothes off of her injured teenage body.  
  
There were four large but finemeaning thin claw marks on her lower torso and lower arm.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he washed her wounds with water from melted and snow and some of her liquid soap on a wash cloth.Once he was done with that he sprayed her ''preserved herbs''.[what Kagome calls the spray-on disenfectant in ep.4]  
  
After that Inuyasha pulled the linen wound wrap out of her back pack and gently wrapped it around her wounds.   
  
Then he relized another big problem..........he didn't know if she had any other clothes.Sure she had her undergarments and there was a fire going but there was still a draft coming from the crack in the cave and it was still cold.  
  
He then thought that she could wear his haori!  
  
He slipped his arms out of it and slowly picked Kagome up and slipped her arms in it and wrapped it around her body.  
  
Inuyasha got more snow to melt so he could wash her clothes and also make some Ramen.

Kagome's clothes were drying next to the fire and Inuyasha was slurping some hot Ramen down his throught when Kagome started to stir.  
  
In-In-Inuya-Kagome started to say before she was cut off by the person she was calling.  
  
Inuyasha put his index finger gently on her lips to silence her.  
  
Shhhhh.He said gently pulling her into his lap.  
  
She blushed instantly.  
  
Hungry?He asked gently,ofering her a pair of chopsticks.  
  
She nodded silently and took the chopsticks and they shared his "Cup O' Ramen"[It's a real brand!It's sold in Asia and some special types even have little pikachu heads in it!]  
  
When they were finished Kagome rested against Inuyasha and whispered something he couldn't hear to him before she fell asleep again.

A pack of wolf youkai all sat on a hill howling to an unvisible moon.[because of the snow storm it's not a new moon.]  
  
There was no responce.  
  
"Where is he?"One wolf said to the leader.  
  
"I don't know."The leader said calmly."We shall go search."He said.  
  
A while after a small search team was sent out with the leader they found the small remains of there "leader to be" on the ground in the snow   
  
next to a large puddle of human blood.  
  
"How could an injured mortal posses the power to slay a powerfull wolf demon!?"One wolf shouted with disgust.  
  
"It wasn't the mortal who slayed him."The leader said wisely sniffing the ground with his large snout."There was also a hanyou.A very powerfull hanyou with ties to Inutaishio."He said.  
  
"Follow."He said.  
  
The other wolfs smartly stayed in place cowering for there lives.  
  
"FOLOW!"The leader barked loudly.  
  
The other wolves all looked at each other and followed out of fear of being killed by their powerfull master.

  
  
Inuyasha was just about to relax from taking care of Kagome when he herd a familiar growling and barking outside.  
  
Suddenly a large clawed paw crammed it's way inside of the crack in the wall of the cave.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up to his feet grabbed the other end of a burning log and through it at the paw.  
  
There was a loud yelping outside."Oh yeah!They are definatly in there!Try and break the rocks so be can get in!"The leader said.  
  
Then a loud banging noise could be herd from them ramming into the rocks.  
  
'Kuso!Why did I have to go and do that!'Inuyasha thought to himself looking at the innocent sleeping girl.  
  
Inuyasha took one of the pots of water and splashed it over the fire.'I have to find a way out of here!'He thought.

well if you want more you have to review because I'm not even gunna bother if you don't!So ha!And once July 5th comes you'll have to wait about three weeks because I will not have any axcess to a computer unless I stop off at an Internet cafe but even then I can't update because it is only for email! 


	2. injuries & Illnesses

DemonicDragon666-So glad u lyk!  
  
Rikku Ookami-continueing!  
  
YuriOfTheDarkness-herey full it is!  
  
Dear Fanfiction.net,  
  
I am sry 4 the accidental double post last nyt my computer has spyware so It messes up what i post so.........It's not my fault I swear!  
  
Also 2 make up for the no disclaimer last tym!  
  
disclaimer:I only wish i owned it!It's in my dreams!although my clone Inuyasha is MINE!I don't own the real 1!x's 2!  
  
Hi again! =============================================  
  
Inuyasha looked through the dark cave as he gathered Kagome's things together in her bag again and hoisting Kagome onto his back.  
  
No more than 46 feet above the cave floor was a small ledge with a passageway.  
  
He held Kagome's thighs tightly to his waist."Hang on Kagome."He said.  
  
Kagome held on with all of the strength she had left as Inuyasha jumped.  
  
The wolfs had just made the rocks crack as Inuyasha shot into the small passage way.  
  
With another slam the wolf youkai broke down the strong rock wall and boulders spilled out among the large cave floor.  
  
"Where did that foolish hanyou and mortal escape to!?"The leader shouted furiosly.  
  
Inuyasha walked quietly through the cave with Kagome holding a flash light so they could see where they were going.  
  
Kagome winced when Inuyasha shifted her up on his back so she would not fall down.  
  
"Sorry."Inuyasha said gently setting her down on her feet.  
  
Inuyasha took the Kagome's bag off of where it was hanging on his stomach and put it on his back.  
  
Kagome was leaning weakly against the wall resting.  
  
"Let me carry you Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
She nodded and walked over to him but instead of resting her back against his hand she walked into him and rested her head against his chest and embracing him.She fell asleep instantly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed but smiled at the sleeping girl.  
  
The flash light in Kagome's grip fell to the ground.  
  
(elsewhere)  
  
"Did you hear that!?"The leader wolf said jumping up on the wall.  
  
He was about half of the hieght of the distance of the ledge from the ground.  
  
The wolf youkai sniffed the passage."Kuso!They got away!"He barked with rage.  
  
(elsewhere)  
  
When Inuyasha reached the end of the passage he could saw a cave but it was covered in ice.  
  
On the other side there was another passage.  
  
Inuyasha carefully walked across the ice and made to the other side almost slipping twice.  
  
After walking through the second passage Inuyasha found the exit to the large system of caves and passages and he walked into the blazing blizzard.  
  
Kagome shivered as Inuyasha moved out into the cold, snowy winds.  
  
"Inuyasha...............It's.....so...cold."She shivered.  
  
"Hold on just a little longer Kagome!"He whispered gently holding her tightly.  
  
{ later}  
  
After walking for about and hour Kagome's skin had become very pale and her lips blue.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hidden Togenkyo palace.  
  
It was abandond and a little chilly.  
  
"Kagome?Kagome!?"Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Her cheeks were cold as Inuyasha touched them.  
  
"Inu....yasha."She shivered weakly.I-i-in case I....do-don't li-li-live before I g-g-g-get to to tell y-you...............................I love you."She whispered weakly.  
  
"Kaogme......I...love you too."He said smiling sadly at her.  
  
"that's......................................good to know."She said hapily pasing out.  
  
=============================================  
  
Alryt people remember what I said in the last chapter!  
  
(; (; (; (; (; (; (; (; (; YO!YOU THERE!YA YOU!REVIEW YA HEAR!!!  
  
PEACE OUT YA HEAR!?  
  
Lol! 


	3. Happy Ending

sup okay i hope this is the last chapter!But it still myt not b tho...........  
  
n e way disclaimer tym!:runs from lawyersU never got a contract 2 clone Inuyasha!He came willingly!plus!he was walking and I tiped and my camera sting pulled one of his hairs so it was a partial accident and I said sry!I swear!lawyers look acusinglyclone Inu comes bounding in and saves me!Domo arigato mr.Roboto Koinu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel-of-Darkness69-................................................U think i would kill Kag!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?Seriously!Kagome never did n e thing 2 me why would I kill her!?She is 1 of my 3 hero's dude!  
  
hyperactive-frogchild-then this myt be a lytl quik 4 u but there is lots of fluff!and name calling by r favorite 15-year-old miko!  
  
DemonicDragon666-I no it was & I'm glad u think it was because it is suposed 2 be!  
  
Rachel-I did and i will in 3 weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!my friend has the same name as u although i am pretty sure that she dun watch our favorite koinu boy!(translation!puppy boy)  
  
=============================================  
  
Inuyasha took his haori off of the sleeping girl and searched through her sleeping bag for a blanket and her sleeping bag.  
  
He was doing this because he could tell Kagome had somehow contracted Hypothermia from being out in the cold so long so he new to gradually warm her up intead of just lighting a fire and letting her thaw out.(somehow I find thawing a person out funny because it's lyk when you take frozen chiken out of the freezer and letting it thaw out in the air!!!!!dun mynd me i'm a wierdo!be afraid!be VERY afraid!)  
  
Inuyasha started building up a fire in the night kitchen While keeping Kagome out in the stair well.  
  
{ later}  
  
Soon the room was fairly warm so he let Kagome in and sat her in the dryed up tub where the peach man had tried to cook her before.  
  
Inuyasha had the fire burning strong in the center and was thawing out Kagome's now dry but frozen clothes.  
  
He through the fire rat haoring in the fire to warm it up and thaw it out so he could put it back on Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still unconcious and resting in the thick red sleeping bag.He walked over to her and pulled her into his lap.  
  
The bubblegum pink color of her lips was starting to return as was her cream colored skin.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her closer to the fire.  
  
He put her to lay on the ground for a second while he pulled his haori out of the fire and started to flap it out in the air and the fire went away.  
  
It was steaming hot so he pulled Kagome out of the sleeping bag and dressed her in the warm haori and then back in the sleeping bag.  
  
Soon she awoke and slowly opened her eyes."Inuyasha....."She whispered.  
  
He turned around from where he was checking to see if Kagome's clothes had thawed out yet."Ka-Kagome!"He said in shock.  
  
He ran over to her side fell to his knee's picked her up and held her tightly in his arms."Thank goodness..."He whispered."I don't know what I would do if you........................"Inuyasha kept quiet for a moment."If you....................died."Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha........"Kagome murmerd just glad to be with him.  
  
She slipped her arms out of the sleeping bag and embraced him gently.  
  
Kagome, after a few moments realized she only had on a pair of socks,her lengrie, and Inuyasha's haori and instantly blushed."Inuyasha would you mind grabbing my backpack for me?"She whispered in an embarassed tone.  
  
"Oh,sure."Inuyasha said,then cassually grabbing it from behind him and handing it to her.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her like an innocent puppy looking up at his master begging for a bone.  
  
"Would you mind!?"Kagome asked her whole face red from blushing so hard.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kagome-chan."He said blushing slightly remembering dressing her wounds."Oh yeah........you might want to put some new bandages on your wounds."Inuyasha advized.  
  
Kagome blushed instantly realizing inuyasha needed to take her clothes off to take care of her."Can you...............help me?"Kagome whispered with the pink blush burning her cheeks.  
  
"Hai."He whispered back trying to hold back his blush so not to embarass himself infront of Kagome.  
  
He qiuetly walked over to Kagome and took the bandages from her hand as she layed down with her back to the sleeping bag.  
  
"You need to lean up a little."Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome's blush increased when she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
As Inuyasha unwrapped the blood stained bandage from Kagome's wounded torso he noticed her blushing while she watched his golden eyes as he concentrated.  
  
She saw him looking into her own eyes and just kept staring.  
  
He smiled and went back to work on her wound."You look Kaiwaii when you blush Kagome."  
  
She blushed even more but winced as the bandage touching her cut got peeled off of the dried blood.tears formed at the corners of her closed eyes.(A/N:believe me this comes from experiance of flipping over my scooter handles after doing a trick and getting the bottom half of the front of my leg's skin ripped of and when the band-aid sticks to the blood it hurts lyk HELL to take it off!)  
  
Inuyasha quikly pulled off the last of the bandage so the pain would not last long."I know it hurts Kagome........"He whispered."....But it will be over soon."He said gently."Now get the preserved what ever you called it."He said trying to cheer her up some.  
  
Kagome giggled slightly as she gave him the can and braced herself for the sting of the spray.She winced when she felt the sting and she dug her nails into his neck.(no cut though!just the mark!)  
  
"Gomen nasai."He said with a strait face as he took some new bandage and wrapped it worund her torso gently yet tightly.  
  
He finally tied a knot to keep it in place and Kagome relaxed her muscles from enduring all of the pain.  
  
Let me see your arm he whispered."This is gunna hurt worse so brace yourself."  
  
Kagome held out her arm and Inuyasha unwrapped the bandage and Kagome's tears fell from her eyes when he pulled it off of the dry blood.  
  
When Inuyasha sprayed the disenfectant however Kagome screamed.  
  
The wound on her arm was much deeper then the one on her torso.  
  
When Inuyasha finally finished tieing the bandage he pulled Kagome Into his strong grip trying to avoid her wounds that where still aching from pulling off the dry blood and the spray going into the gashes.  
  
"Just get dressed I'll make it feel better I promise."He whispered into her ear.  
  
She did as he told her.  
  
{ later}  
  
Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha.She had on a pair of pajama pants,A baggy white t-shirt and Inuyasha's Haori.  
  
They were lying next to the fire together on Kagome's sleeping bag and one of Kagome's extra blankets on top of them.  
  
Kagome still felt the nagging pain in her torso and arm."You promised."She whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot."He said."Do you swear on your life you absolutly love me?"He asked.  
  
"Hai."Kagome said looking up at the him from where her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to be my mate?"Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes seriously.  
  
"Hai."Kagome said."I want to be with you forever."She whispered.  
  
"Once I do this you can't turn back...ever."He whispered."You have to say no now or forever hold your peace."He said.  
  
"Do you love me?"Kagome asked.  
  
"I love you with all my heart and soul, I would give my life to be with you."He whispered back."Are you sure you are ready for this kind of comitment?"  
  
"Hai."Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and lifted Kagome to sit in his lap facing him.  
  
Kagome into his eyes enjoying the mystery of the determined look of them wondering what he was going to do.  
  
He moved the hair away from her neck leaned forward and gently bit her there.  
  
A warm sensation coursed through her blood and even though she was okay and awake she collapsed forward onto Inuyasha who was still working his wonders.  
  
A moan escaped her lips and she blushed.  
  
All of the pain was lifted from her whole body and Inuyasha pulled away after licking the puncture mark free of blood.  
  
Kagome was in a daze and was looking at him with confused look while blushing.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the blushing girl before him."Hey Kagome?Your face looks like those lollipop thingers that you give to Shippo all the time."  
  
Kagome blushed even more and looked down and bit her finger tip.  
  
Inuyasha smirked lovingly and brushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Like I said before you look kaiwaii when you blush koibito."He whispered gently laying back down and pulling Kagome ontop of him.  
  
Kagome held herself slightly above him and giggled while still blushing.  
  
"Wanna know something about me?"Kagome asked giving him a small smile.  
  
"What?"He asked raising an eyebrow while still smirking.  
  
"You just mated with me and I have never had a real kiss in my whole life."She said with a silly smile.  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked for a mere second and then flipped them over so that he was on top and leaned down and kissed her lightly and pulled away.  
  
"I wanted to start the kiss you baka!"She complained with a disapointed look on her face while flipping herself ontop again.  
  
"Age before beauty."He said smilling stupidly.  
  
"Yeah you're right.........."She said."........................old man."She then said quietly to herslef.  
  
"You'll regret that."He said playfully flipping them over again and started to tickle her.  
  
{ later}  
  
After Kagome squirming around from Inuyasha tickling her so much the two finally decided they would need some sleep.  
  
Oyasumi Koibito-girl.Inuyasha whispered holding Kagome under the thick blankets and in the light of the burning fire.  
  
Kagome giggled in a tired manor at the pet name.Oyasumi............................................................................................................................old man.She said before drifting off to sleep instantly.  
  
"You'll regret that in the morning Kagome-chan."He whispered into her silky hair.  
  
end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=============================================  
  
that was a wonderfull ending!this one is crying tears of joy for the fact she finished at the same tym the song she was listening to ended[Oh yeah this 1 is listening 2 4 seasons by Namie Amuro my favorite J-pop artist!!!!!!!!  
  
well n e way!review and come visit my other fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oh yeah if u were wondering I am going 2 make a sequal wen i get home from my vacation and Kagome's wounds were healed instantly! 


End file.
